


If you play my game (he may just make it out alive)

by kyanyanma



Series: Fics for friends, Academy au. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, F/M, Fighting, Hinata Harem, Yandere, consensual cannibalism, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanyanma/pseuds/kyanyanma
Summary: Liva is desperately inlove with Hinata Shoyo.She’ll do anything to have him🥀even if it means loosing herself⛓
Relationships: hinata shoyo/liva
Series: Fics for friends, Academy au. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069100
Kudos: 1





	If you play my game (he may just make it out alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snuggiepoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggiepoo/gifts).



Liva snorts like a pig as she holds the knife to kageyamas throat “hinata is mine 😏” Kageyama jumps on top of Liva and pins her to the ground and starts beating her up, it sounds like he’s punching dough. He wrestles the knife out of her hand but suddenly“KAGEYAMA-KUN” a sudden scream sounds, it’s Hinata. Kageyama stares in horror at him when he realizes what he’s done. Atsumu and Oikawas dead bodies lay in front of Hinata. Liva smiles to herself in secret before she puts on the act. “Hinata help! he’s trying to kill me like he killed Atsumu and Oikawa!!” Hinata stares in shock, he had jusy helped kenma to the airport when kenma mysteriously had to leave, and now he has to watch his setter try and kill that ugly tiny pig. “Kageyama-kun, why.... why would you try and kill Liva-chan...” 

“oink oink” Liva cries into hinatas arms. “Boke i promise you! it’s a misunderstanding! She killed them!” Hinata looked at kageyama with angry eyes “Kageyama you idiot! Liva-chan is too weak to murder anyone!” It seemed true, her arms were like pool noodles. “Hinata.... we have to kill him before he hurts anyone else...” says Liva. “...You’re right” Liva noods and pulls a gun from seemingly nowhere. “Hinata boke please no!” Kageyama pleads but Liva shoots and he falls to the ground dead. Hinata sighs “Liva-chan i’m hungry... can i... eat you” Liva blushes hard and slowly nods, this was her dream all along. Hinata takes the knife and cuts her into smaller peices and starts eating her, it was the worst tasting thing he’d ever eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my friend please don’t take it seriously...


End file.
